OutCasts
by Crimson King June
Summary: Sometimes, having the negative bloodline can screw your life badly. But what's the use of whining? It doesn't matter anyway, UNLESS you are marked as an outcast and transported to another universe. Into thee world of adventures to be exact. Shounen Ai, Rated T for Safety!
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

_Psssttt!_

_You! Yeah you!_

_Did you know? One Piece is the best!_

_Ehh? He-HEY! Don't just walk away! Let's talk about it! Also, I have a story to tell. Wanna hear about it?_

_It's a story about a not-so-normal teen who loves One Piece. He's an outcast of the world for his origin. Because of the discrimination of his world, it transferred him somewhere else._

_Though who would've though…_

_The guy had a big potential on him…_

_Just like his father…_

**[Harsh Things Are Sometimes a Sign of Good Luck]**

Today was really a very harsh day, a really harsh one. For me at least. If you ask why, it's because ALL ANIME SHOPS ARE CLOSE WTH!

Okay, okay. I know this aint some freaky coincidence. I bet the guys on OC are making pranks on me. And I'm pretty sure it's Kinn. It's definitely Kinn. He's the only person who would do an expensive prank on me. Damned rich people!

"Argh! Wait till I get ya Kinn! I'm going to make sure you'll regret this! Remember that!" then I felt a distant laughter somewhere in this world. That demonic spawn!

"God please, PLEASE! Give me a sign that you still care for me!" then a large *****_clank_ was heard behind me that made me look. At my back, there was an alley which had the aura 'come-here-and-you're-gonna-get-screwed'. Due to my very adventurous antics and love of nature (lolz, idk how this one is related), I stupidly walked towards it ignoring all of my instincts like '_Nuuuhhh! Don't go! You'll Dieee!_' and '_Look! Just look at that!_'. Yerp, I'm pretty sure my own body is angry at me.

'_Disappear!'_

'_Go away!'_

'_You are not fit of this world!'_

Voices started to flood the alley as I walk. I ignored them knowing about my sickness but I have doubt that it was my minds illusion.

"If I'm not fit to live in this world… Then why was I born in the first place?" I spoke with a dead serious tone that silenced the voices around me

"Che! So even the world itself makes its mistakes huh?" then whispers started to replace the silence that was getting louder and louder. But I just continued as if nothing was happening. I've been through hell so this kind of things won't scare me that much, not anymore…

"You have reach the end…" I stopped when a woman in green spoke while leaning at the rotten wooden wall

"Soooo, all of those voices was true huh? I guess I don't need addition on my dosage anymore. Hehehe!" I gave her a warm smile that made the lady form a sorrowful from

"You my child is nice and pure…" she pointed at me with her green painted nails sticking out "…but the one who help your existence did a very grave sin towards this very world." I gave her a questioning look about that.

Yes, I know that my father is a somewhat criminal king in this world. I heard he suddenly disappeared after he burned the center of the Amazon forest for no reason. Buuuttt, it's not like I care anyway. But what I'm confused about is that the hate was passed to me. Damn you old geezer!

"Sooo, for short, you're telling me I'm an eyesore and I have to be rid of this society?" she twitched but then nodded in agreement. Wow, what a nice pursuer. But I'm not buying it.

"Then, why don't we settle this in a fight. You want me dead right? At least defeat me!" then I gave her my infamous 'over-my-dead-body' grin. She just started at me and slowly curled her finger upward. Is that a sign to attack? It doesn't look like it. But before I could do anything, a strange unknown force pulled me away from her in an instant and seemed to suck me into a dark void.

.

.

.

.

.

"Huh..?" I looked around me and saw nothing but darkness.

Am I dead? Or is this just a dream?

I pinched my chin _HARD_ to clear my suspicion but it seemed like I overdid it.

"Yep, I think I'm really dead. That woman was really strong! I like her!" I laughed until I heard footsteps from behind. Wait. Footsteps?

"Who's there? Death is that you? Did you decide to take me to hell? No please! At least let me go into an adventure! I want ADVENTURE!" I demanded like a little kid and started making whining sound that made the seemed-to-be-death person

"Oh no, I am not death." Then I stopped whining "But you can call me Uni (pronounced as Yuni)…" I scratched my head and gave him a confused look.

"Ummm, ok, Uni~san? Where am I?" then a hand found itself on my shoulder that made me instinctively pull it towards me left side and kick the unknown person's stomach. Realizing what I did, I let him go and bowed down in a repeating motion

"I am so sorry! That was mere reflex!" he chuckled and patted my head that made me flinch. If it wasn't the darkness, my body wouldn't have automatically gone defense mode.

"Hahahahahaha! Don't worry there kid! I'm not that weak! But you do give a good kick!" I laughed together with him till our laugher died down

"Ha! I like you already Uni~san! Anyway, where am I? Did my ass got kicked by Green Lady?" he patted my back with a little force that startled me a little

"Geez, the pretty old woman didn't introduce herself? Oh well! But by the way, You are going to an adventure!" My eyes sparkled in excitement that was totally felt by him

"Really?! Where? Where?!" he made his geezer laugh and flicked his fingers that made me feel like I was falling

"Enjoy your time little kid! You can stay there as long as you want! Not unless you get killed. Hahahahahahaha!" then everything went blurry and made me lose consciousness.

_-**twohourslater**-_

"Pssst..!" somehow, a very familiar voice called out in front of me that made me twitch. I groaned in annoyance and shifted myself to a better position. I felt a finger poke directly to my skin that made me grumble even more

"Grrr…! Asdsdfdfga, Maria stahp. Nuuhhh! I don't want to go yet… Stahp, STAHP!" I flipped all my covers in irritation and faced the offending person. He gave a a confused look that made me glare at him even more. Learning that it was just Luffy, I went back to bed even though I feel cold without my clothes.

Hey, wait a minute.

Yeah, I know, there's something really fishy.

Yeah, yah, let me analyze it first.

_Luffy_

_No Clothes_

_Uni_

_Green Lady_

_Adventure_

_Wait…_ **WAIT A MINUTE**

"I AM NAKED?!" I shot my eyes open to look at my poor exposed body and hugged myself to hide the remaining chastity I have (if taken). Luffy roared in laughter that made me glare at him again

"WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING AT ME YOU STUPID MONKEY?!"

"WHY ARE YOU INSULTING MONKEYS?!" he shouted back at me that made me raise a brow

"So, are you telling me that you are the insult?" he looked at me speechless at the moment. He tried to open his mouth but no words were formed that made us silent the whole 10 minutes.

"Ummm… Just forget about that and tell me where are my clothes…" he nodded and stayed silent while pointed at the wet hoodie leather coat that seemed to be ripped to pieces.

At first I was like =_=

then I was like ?_?

but In the moment of realization

O_O

"NUUUUHHH! MY BLUE HOODIE! MY FAVORITE ONE TOO!" I started weeping at the edge of the bed ignoring everything even the monkey and the banana head that just entered with some clothes with him.

"Oi, stop shouting you shitty—" he stopped and processed for a while "…free-loader"

"So you took 2 minutes of your time just to find something that you would call me? Ridiculous! In 10 seconds I could think of stupid names for you Banana head!" his brow twitched that made me smirk wide. Naming war in 3.. 2.. 1..

"Who are you calling Banana head you stupid mushroom head!" a vein popped in my head

"Mushroom head? Really? Look at your eyebrows! They're so swirly and shit! No wonder why no ladies in this place will like you, you stuuuupid curly tops!"

"Che! Did I hurt that fungus head of yours?"

"Oh no! My eyes just hurt from looking at your brow hypnotism! You're trying to get the entire woman with that, right? Think again! It look damn awful you perverted blondie!"

"So you have a problem with blonds now, huh?! Look at you! You're face can't even be seen!"

"I just like my hair this way! And besides, I look more like him if I fix it! And I hate his face!"

"Ehhh….? So you HAVE a facial problem? _POOR_ you, I can _FIX_ that for you."

"Sorry but I don't need fixing you stupid _CURLY_. My face is waaaayyy more better than having no _LUCK_ with _LADIES_ at all!" then a large cracking sound of lightning became the background of our scene

"I dislike you…" Curly said with a restraining smile on his face

"I loathe you…" then the air tensed up making the scene more serious. A little more push then I could-

"I'm hungry…" we looked at the person who wore his pout that made us both sigh

"Go get it in the kitchen you shitty rubber…" he lit his smoke and threw the clothes to me "…wear that for a while…" then he exited with a cool demeanor

"I'm hungry~!" he whined that made me look at him

"Then go to your kitchen. It's not like I am the captain here." He looked at me with 'the-look'

"But I want to watch you~" he puffed his cheeks that made me confused. Watch me? Is this his new entertainment?

"Fine, I'll go with you once I'm done changing…" his eyes shown with delight that made me sweat drop "So get out before I kick your ass out…" he smiled at me childishly

"It's okay! I was the one who stripped you!"

Volcano eruption in three… two… one…

***BANG! BANGBANG CRASHHH! FWOSSSHHH BLAG DUB DUB SPLASH!***

_And that's the start of my day inside this inescapable dream_

"DAMN YOU MONKEY! YOU SHOULD'VE JUST SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" I screamed in embarrassment with crimson shades on my face

_Or… That's what I thought…_

_**-tobecontinued-**_

**Oh, hello! How was the story? I wish I did good! Anyway please leave a review for me to know your opinions or suggestions! Thank for reading!**

_**-nextup-**_

'_Nee, Ittou-kun. Never be surprised at anything. Because if you show any weakness to the world, it will probably devour you…'_

'_My name is Ittou SkyWanderer, a uhhh- a wandering adventurer?'_

'_KiteWarerder! Be my nakama!'_

"_It's SkyWanderer you freak!"_

Next up! **[This Is Why I Hate Introductions]**

You don't want to miss it! _Maybe…_


	2. Chapter 2

'_Nee, Ittou-kun. Never be surprised at anything. Because if you show any weakness to the world, it will probably devour you…'_

'_Why is that, Jou-oka-san?' _

_She smiled at me with pain seen in her eyes. She coughed more blood that made me stare at her even more. She raised her bloodied arm and ruffled my hair_

'_Because if you are surprised, you get off-guarded, just like me. That's why when you escape, go and never show this world that you are surprised. Go and become stronger. Go and defeat that filthy blood of yours.'_

_I smiled at her while turning away from her severed body. She's probably dead, so I won't be able to save her anymore. But it's not like I wanted to save her. Getting killed by an enemy who you hate is a shame. So, maybe I should stop hating?_

'_Don't worry Jou-oka-san. Thank you for taking me in anyway. The police will retrieve your body and make a proper burial for you. Then again, thank you…'_

_I closed the door behind me and started walking away from the murder scene._

_Yes, I am heartless. I don't care what will happen to her. But for once, she did treat me like a real son…_

'_Eh?'_

_My small fingered cause a drop of water from my eye_

'_Tears..?'_

_I smiled widely and continued to walk away_

'_For once, it's good to cry, right..?'_

_You were trained by her not to feel_

'_Even you created hell for me, you did not hate me…'_

_You never showed any even you hurt me badly_

'_So…'_

_._

_._

_._

'_I could never hate you! Remember that, Jou-oka-san! Hehe!'_

_So I continued to walk the dark path alone with no one to expect for me._

_But…_

_I bet, she's going to wait me in hell…_

**[This Is Why I Hate Introductions]**

I think I already realized something important.

Yeah, I'm sure it's quite important since it will affect my lifestyle and fate

Since it is urgent, I might as well tell the people who are looking at me

"Ummm, I think I'm hungry…" and yeah, that is really important.

You see guys; food is the cause of everything in this world.

You _live_ because of food

You _work_ for food

And even start a war for just food!

So I'll underline the word _FOOD_ in this sentence

"Ehhh?! Why didn't you say that earlier?!" Luffy shouted at me so I just have to cover my ears

"Woah, woah there Monkey. You're going to wreck my eardrums from your shouting. But never mind that, I'm hungry! Banana! Food!" I demanded in a childish manner and laughed when he twitched in irritation.

"GO GET YOUR OWN SHITTY MUSHROOM!" I glared at him and pouted. He's not serving any!

"I never ate since yesterday. Damn it! I shouldn't have accepted Qinn's request! I'm starving~" I whined all over that made all the strawhats (except for monkey face and alien a.k.a marimo) sweat drop. I slumped at the table with a bored look. They're not fun at all! This isn't adventure at all! Uni~san, you liar!

"Tsk.! Spoiled brat. There! Don't starve yourself!" he placed a plate of goodies that made me smile brightly

"Thanks banana guy~" then I took a spoonful of that particular food and stuffed it in my mouth until…

"Uwwaaaaa~! Oishi~" my eyes sparkled with my drool hanging at the corner of my mouth.

What's this? I am certain I'm not dead. So why does this taste so VERY GOOD?!

"Hpmh! Of course it is!" Sanji boasted that made me smile.

"Anyway, thank you for the food, I am already full!" then they looked at me with confusion

"But… You just ate one spoon…"

"No, I ate a spoonful of food. I can't eat anything metal at all!" I laughed loudly but stop when no one laughed with me

"What? Why ya gotta be so serious?" I raised my brow at them and then sighed in defeat. I'll tell them since I'm hitch hiking anyway…

"I have a bad stomach digestion. If I eat more I'll probably die from satisfaction LoLz" then I think I cleared their confusion. But I must say, those mysterious eyes of Robin is quite making me a bit conscious. It shone with interest like a scientist observing a new kind of specimen. It makes me remember my disturbing little friend.

"Ufufufu, will you tell us your name, Akai Kuro~san." I flinched at what she named me. Akai Kuro? I never thought she would notice some of my hair color. I especially grew my hair to hide it. Buuuut it doesn't matter anyway, since my life in my world is far more different than here.

"My name is Ittou SkyWanderer a uhhh— a wandering adventurer?" _Lies_… a whisper in my head made me mentally slap myself. But it can't be helped, sometimes you need to lie for the best right?

"Then, SkyWander—"

"Scratch that, call me Ittou…" then Nami raised a brow on me "Hmmm… How should I say this… In my place, our names are at the first and the surname is mentioned at the last…"

"What a weird country you came from. Tell me, where are you from?" she looked at me in interest and suspicion.

"I'm from…"

'_Kekekeke! I'll bring that kid back to Umbra… You can't stop me!'_

"…Umbra" she looked at me with even more suspicion when she saw my hesitation. But I don't know, I don't really know where I was born. She said where I was from not where I live.

"Wooohhh! Is that a cool place?" and thank god Luffy interfered! I really don't like being questioned! I get awkward and stuff because of it.

"I don't really know. But I think you'll like it if I do this…" he! Showtime!

I lifted my hand and focused my gaze to a glass next to my unfinished food. A vein popped on my head as I hardened my gaze until the glass broke to pieces. I caught everyone's attention but this time, it was shock and astonishment.

"-_pant-_ If I master this skill _-pant-_ I can probably explode people's head just by looking at them. But I don't want that, it's cheating…" Luffy looked at me with sparkly eyes with the others looking somewhat terrified or disgusted at what I just said, except for Robin who wore her mysterious façade and Zoro sleeping.

"So cool~!" Luffy pulled my arm towards him that made me give him a head chop out of reflex. But I don't regret it or anything at all.

"I still remember your unforgivable sin to me, Monkey D. Luffy!" he flinched at the tone I made but then smiled at me

"Gomen gomen! But Chopper said that you need to get all your clothes off so that you won't get sick!" a little guilt struck me but I didn't let it look evident

"Hmph! Just don't do it again. Even if it kills me!" and he looked at me in the eye. Oh, a staring challenge? I'm in!

"Okay!" he grinned and went back to eating at made me confused.

_This guy… is really what the manga says what he is…_

Then a sudden thought came into me that made my inner demon smile

_Could I… Destroy him…?_

"What's wrong?" Zoro, who just woke up, eyed me like a predator. I smiled at him with glee knowing that he is also what is described by the manga.

"Nope, nothing really…" then I exited to the galley and breathed the fresh air.

_If other people would be brought here and help or go with the flow…_

"What a nice day…" I stretched my arms and smiled satisfyingly

_I'm different…_

"OOOOOIIIII~! Skiwarder!" Luffy shouted with the mispronounced or more likely different name he created

"It's SkyWanderer! And just call me Ittou!" I shouted at him in irritation

"Hahaha! Ittooooouuuu~!" his grin got wider that made me sigh knowing what he'll say

"KiteWarerder! Be my nakama!" I sighed again with no power to argue with the man but realizing his mispronunciation again, I snapped

"It's SkyWanderer you freak!" then I looked away towards the sea

"Wait till I get back with those guyz…"

"Huh?" Luffy tilted his head in confusion that made me smile

"Nothing really. But still, I won't join." I stuck my tongue out and got chased by him.

'_No matter how much I try to be normal, my desire to become stronger boosts the demon inside of me. But it doesn't matter, it always doesn't. Because I don't care what the world will think of me. Pure you say? Corrupted you say? I'm sorry I have grown into a bad society. But seriously, I'm willing to break this guy apart.'_

"I don't like you! Hahahahahaha!" I laughed out loud while I try to escape the persistent Monkey who is keeping up his speed

"Take that back!" he started to stretch his arms at the railing that made me sped up

"Woah! Wah! That's cheating! Damn you Monkey!"

"Hahahaha! Saiwager~ I'll get you!"

"It's SkyWandereeeeeeeeeerrrr!"

Someone…

Anyone…

Stop me before my restraints break

_**-Chapter Two: End-**_

_**-Nest Chapter-**_

**[Observe Observing]**

'_Don't you think he's a bit weird?'_

'_HOLY SHIT THAT'S A SEA KING?! SOOOOO COOOOOLLLL!'_

'_Urgh..! Stop calling me with weird names! I told you to call me Ittou!'_

'_**Get. Out. Now.'**_

**-To be Continued-**

**Second Chapter is out! Thanks for the ones who reviewed, followed, and favorite the fic! This is actually one of my first fics in fanfiction but I failed to mention it. But never mind that! My short reply to reviews!**

**QuirkyKit:**** REALLY?! Oh-uh, really? Well, Ittou is just one of my random chibi drawings I do when bored. But since I see one piece fics of a person from our world is spawning, why not enter the freak? But really, I'm pleased you liked him! I'll do my best to make him look more evi— I mean bad ass :D**

**CatLoverx33:****Well, all I can say is never mess with Ittou. Specially about his body. He's quite sensitive about it that he would overkill anyone— except females— who sees him in his naked flesh. But in this fic, I'm planning to strip him naked *gets beaten up* sowwwiieee! T_T**

**Thanks for reading guys! And before I end the chapter, I'll drop off a little omake about how I decided to make the fic! Hope you don't mind xD**

_**OMAKE TIME!**_

_**Me: ****-sighs-**_** Life has been bad to me, I mean, WHY THE HELL ARE THERE NO ONE PIECE SHOPS IN THE CITY?! WHY AREN'T PEOPLE FUNDING IT?!**

_**-walks towards a bench and gets sketchpad-**_

**Tsk! Tsk! I'll just doodle around and act like the world is so very not corrupt and people around are not JERKS!**

_**-gets all the attention-**_

**WHAT?!**

_**-then finishes the doodle after 2 hours and leaves the crappy place-**_

_**-3 days later-**_

**Hmmm, fanfiction is lacking OP rated T fics about people in our world going to OP world. Maaaayyyyybe I should create a fiction acc and make a fic! But wait, what should I name myself? Rather than that, what will be the name of my character?**

…

**Oh well! I'll just name it in random! Yeah I should— Zzzzz  
><strong>

**And after 2 days, I finally got ideas for the first 3 chapters and got the name. But still debating if I should do that and this.**

**Oh well!**

_**End!**_


	3. Chapter 3

"Nee, Robin..." Robin looked at Nami with a questioning expression.

"Don't you think he's a bit weird?" Robin only chuckled at her and looked outside wherein she saw Luffy chasing off the poor new kid

"Isn't it a bit too early to judge, Navigtor~san?" she sighed and looked away in boredom

"But I got this feeling that he's different..." then she tapped at the wooden table with her finger

"What kind of different?" Robin sipped her Special Pineapple juice made by their cook

"I... I don't know... I couldn't explain it but... Doesn't he look too innocent?" Robin was taken aabck for a second but then smiled

"Maybe because it's his nature?"

"How can you say?" Robin gently placed the juice down and gave Nami her infamous smile

"I just happen to know that smile..." Nami sighed and leaned at her arm

"Then would it be okay for him to stay here?"

"Who knows?" she slowly caressed her hair and looked at Nami

"But Senchou~san and Kenshi~san looked like they taken interest with Akaikuro~san. Am I right, Kenshi~san?" Zoro grumbled in annoyance and stood up to walk out from the room.

"Ufufufu~ Things will turn out to be interesting with Akaikuro~san here..." Nami got goose bumps from the smile Robin bore and decided that she should leave.

_'I'll find out what this guy is and his motives'_

And there, Nami started to stick her nose to everything Ittou would do.

But never did she thought that two eyes of a shadow was eyeing her distrust

**[Observe Observing]**

Monkey looked at me while I return back a look at him. We've been running around like idiots and then somehow ended up having a staring contest with him. No one would dare to blink. Usopp, Chopper and Brook was chearing for Luffy at the background while I was just smirking because I know I would win this

"Heh, still not giving up, you stupid Monkey?" he growled at me that made me chuckle. Ohohoho, look at those tired eyes of his

"Gaahhh! My eyes stings!" then as expected, he gave up and rubbed his stinging eyes then looked at me to glare

"How can you do that?! Are you cheating?" I stuck my tongue out and didn't answer his question

"Oh yeah, who wants to play a game?" then the four of then grouped around me and waited for my instruction

"Ok, let's have a game of riddles!" then I sat on the grassy floor and though of some riddle

"Oh, here's one!" I chuckled and leaned closer to them

"I am the one who follows you in light, but disperses in darkness. My fate is stuck in your path as I follow your every lead. Tell me, what am I?" the Usopp bumped his fist on his palm and raised his hand

"A shadow!" I clapped my hands

"Yep, it's a shadow!" then I thought of something a bit harder and remembered something good.

"Hmmm, I guess I'll use this one..." I smiled at them

"I am, I am not. Truth but not the truth. I am something that is but is not. What am I?" they gapped at me then looked at each other

"That hard! Give us a new one!" Usopp demanded that made me raise a brow

"I won't give any unless you answer it..." then a dark chuckle in the back made me look at its owner

"Fufufufu, it's a paradox. The answer is paradox." I whined at Robin who just arrived and pouted

"Robin-nee, please don't coach them!" she chuckled again that made me sigh. Damnit, the guys would've been punished if no one answered

"Then, Ittou-kun..." my gaze at her intensed when she mentioned my name

"Is it okay if I give you a riddle?" I nodded at her while looking for answers on her motives

"Tell a lie and no one will beat an eye, tell your secrets and everyone loses their mind..." I flinched while knowing where she got that riddle.

"Robin-nee-san, it's really bad if you touch other people's things right?" she just smiled at me and I just sighed. Oh well...

"Conspiracy... I think..." she just chuckled and sipped her juice

"Maybe... Maybe not..." yep no one knows the answer to that; after all, it's not really a riddle. I just read it in the net and stole it idea.

"I'm bored already..." then I stood up

"Where are you going?" Monkey looked at me with a curious expression that was returned by a bored one

"Looking for something called adventure." then a though came into me that made me grin widely

"Nee~ Monkey~ You want to play something good~?" he nodded like a hyper energetic kid

"Okay then, it is settled. Kekekekekekeke..." I laughed evily with dark aura surrounding me.

_This... Will be fun..._

**-An hour making preparation and giggles-**

"Shhh! Shut up guys! You might wake him up! It would ruin the plan!" I shushed them with a whispering voice but then was followed by giggles.

I went beside Zoro with the 3 in the other side. The grin on my face widened when the flashlight I borrowed from Robin

"Waky wakeeeey~!" I opened his eyelid and then opened the flashlight. _LET IT BURN! MUHAHAHA!_

"ARGH! WHAT THE FUCK?!" he squinted his eyes. I hurriedly threw the flashlight to the confused Monkey and looked at it

"Who the fu—" Zoro looked at me then at Luffy who was holding the flashlight. He growled at Monkey that made him run away with the idiot and got chased. The turned into the left and made me smile

***BANG!***

"ARGH! LU—"

***CRASH!***

"FU—"

***SPLASH!***

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Zoro shouted that made me laugh in my position. Now for the next prank

"It was Wager! Please don't kill me~~~!" I knew he would say that

"**WHERE. IS. HE**?" hehehe, I can sense a demonic presence approaching so I just walked slowly and turned at the side and leaned at the wall to wait for the incoming Marimo

"You little—!" then he slid himself forward

"TIMBEEEEERRRRRR!" I shouted then

***BLAGBLAG***

***CRASHHHH***

***SPLASH!***

"Woah, it was fun. But still boring..." I walked at the side to avoid the slippery floor that I had to polish thoroughly for the prank I made. Of course, my prank should be perfect and unpredictable. All my jobs are directed to pranks that I play. So in the OC, I am known to be the freaky prankster. But if my pranks fail, it gets troublesome.

"Oiii! Marimo, you need help?" I looked down at the sea to see Zoro swimming with the grumpy and irritated face of his

That's right, this is how it's supposed to be

"What a nice view. You being there while I am looking down at you. Would that shatter your pride, Roronoa Zoro?" he glared at me that made me laugh

"It was just a joke! C'mon, don't take me too seriously! But I guess it would at least damage my impression to you, right?" I picked up the ropes I prepared earlier and threw the other end to him

"C'mon, baka marimo. Climb up before I decide to make fun of you." he accepted the rope and started climbing it until

***Swoosssshhhh!***

"Wut..." I dazed at the gigantic fish monster in front of me

"H-hey! don't let go you idiot!" Zoro shouted at me when he noticed my grip loosened

A _fish_...

A _seriously big fish_...

A _seriously big fish_ with weird fluffy looking cloud stripes and pink color on it...

There's only one answer but I'm still too starstrucked right now.

"Th-that's—" Nami appeared next to me but still was ignored

"Woooooahhh! A Sea King! Guys I found food!" Luffy hurried towards us but slid through the slippery floor followed by Usopp, Chooper and Brook

"T-th-th-th-th_-thkkkkkk_" Words of unknown formed in my mouth making the person beside me and the one who just surfaced from the water look at me in confusion

"HOLY SHIT THAT'S A SEA KING?! SOOOOO COOOOOLLLL!" even though my response was too late, I managed to say that to the awesome being in front of me who was looking back at me

"Ah, what a beauty~" I slowly reached my hand towards the gigantic masterpiece with the people in the background yelling 'What the hell are you doing?' or 'Idoit!'

_'Are you not of this world?'_

a small, almost like whisper, voice made me look at the Sea King with confusion

"Wut?" many things came into my mind while my eyes locked on the Sea King.

Wait, wait, wait... This is escalating too quickly. I **JUST** came to this world, now I go understanding Sea Kings?

_'No fear, little child. Many creatures like you keep on arriving lately. For some reason, they can understand the language of this world. But, the reason is yet unknown. It is fascinating how you are so different to the humans in this world...'_ I looked at it with pure amazement. I don't care about logic anymore! As long as I can understand this beautiful creature, that's enough

_'But pay attention to what's ahead of you...' _then I can feel the intense gaze it made to me

_'...because everything that came here dispersed by themselves and never return to existence. I give you this warning as a concerned inhabitant of this world. After all, your kind are the ones who balances this world.'_ then it left leaving me there wearing a poker face with the whole world returning its usual sound

"Oiiii~ OI! WAGER!" the Monkey shouted on my ear taking me back to reality

"WTF, what do you want Monkey?" I glared at him with the feeling of irrationality

_Everything that came dispersed?_ WTF. Like hell I would let that happen. I still haven't got my adventure yet.

"You understood right? Tell them I am right! The Sea King was talking to you!" I looked at the others who was expecting me to deny it and smile

"Of course—" Monkey loooked like a happy puppy "—not." it looks like I kicked the puppy

"Liar! You were listening to it talking! It was about—" I raised my hand to make him stop talking and sighed

"IDK what you are talking about. I looked at it because it was awesome. Cooler than YOU are." oh, it seems that he took the bait. I was able to evade the conversation by being chased once again by the Monkey. But this time, I'll focus on the attention given to me by Nami

**-Nami's POV-**

That guy was lying! But still, how can I believe that a Sea King will talk? I mean, all it does is attack, multiply and travel. So, I guess I'll let that go for now. JUST NOW.

"Wager~ Stop running!" Luffy hastened his pace to catch up with Ittou. Now that I noticed it, Ittou's pace is actually fast that Luffy can't keep up to it. Also, when Luffy stretches his arms to catch him, he dodges it like he's used to this. Now I know he's not normal.

Not like I thought he was anyway.

"Urgh..! Stop calling me with weird names! I told you to call me Ittou!" he shouted at Luffy and made a sharp turn to confuse him

"But you are mean! Anyway, join my crew!" Lufyy turned around that was only met by a flick of a finger on his nose

"Nope, I don't wanna." He stuck his tongue out and ran again.

I sighed and thought to myself if I could really get something from the kid. He looks nice, yes he does. But this woman intuition of mine is always right and it's telling me that the kid is up to no good.

"Navigator-san…" I looked at Robin who was carrying a sling bag that was owned by the newcomer

"Robin-nee-chan~ You're so smart~!" then I snatched the bag and checked its contents.

To my surprise, he carries really light. There are only 5 things inside the bag. A diary, wire thingy, a wallet, a bottle of pills, and box-like thingy with a wire connected on it with 2 something in the end.

I don't know what the use of the other 2 but these 3 others are going to give me a lead on who this person is.

"Ufufufu, he's penmanship and records are quite interesting. Why not read it?" huh? So Robin is one step ahead of me!

Urgh, never mind. I'll just get information from the diary and show his true colors

'_Why are we all born just to die..?'_

That was the first word that I have read in the diary. It was italicized and highlighted on the whole first page. With a little guilt in my heart, I flipped the next page to see more statements

'_Why do we have to fight when all we do is just fail_?'

'_Why does everyone have to die_?'

'_Being stabbed at the front is better than stabbing at the back_…'

'_Why does everything have to be like this_?'

Every word made guilt stab my heart for suspecting this poor little kid. But still, I need to know what he really is. I can't let simple words defeat me right?

After reading 10 pages of the book, I figured out that he only writes this in times he feel this distressed emotions of his. But after 10 pages, the contents of the diary turned into a disturbing one

'_Peninsula Alliance: Eliminated'_

'_Vigilante's Nightmare: Eliminated'_

And so on. It was like the other half of this notebook was a list of people being murdered. But what the 3 /4 part of the diary shocked me the most.

'_Remember to take your pills, idiot_!'

'_Nee, let's go to the carnival_!'

'_Pffft! Good luck on looking for that CD you're looking. I promise I didn't SOLD IT OUT'_

'_Come to the bar before you fight_.'

'_The orphanage was attacked, should we make our move_?'

'_I love you, little bro_…'

All of those had different penmanship and some had smiley faces. But the last one made my heart melt and give up on observing the little kid

"Have you changed your mind?" Robin stood at my back with a small smile in her face. I sighed in defeat and nodded to her

"I guess I'll just leave him be. BUT! I'll throw him off if he does something bad!" she chuckled at me and helped me taking back the things inside the bag.

"Oh…" I looked at her but she just smiled and threw the wallet back inside

"What is it?" I looked at her curiously but was replied with a smile

"Oh, it's nothing. It's just that any minute from now, Akaikuro-san will—"

"**GET. OUT. NOW**." A murderous voice that came from the bathroom was heard from here.

Don't tell me Luffy did something stupid again…

**-Chapter 3: End-**

**-Next up!-**

**[Landing on a weird island: Witch Island!]**

'_Hey Monkey, I'll leave once we land on the next island…'_

'_Welcome to the witch island where all witches gather and use black magic legally!'_

'_Hey, I heard you can cut hair nicely. Can you do mine?'_

**-To Be Continued-**

**Hey guys~ as you can see, I finally updated the cover photo! Of course, the one in it is the one and only Ittou~ but it's a spoiler since he hasn't taken his haircut yet. But oh well! Tell me how I do in this chapter, cause I worked hard for it xD**

**CatLoverX33: That's a yes and no. Yes because it is his ability and no because he doesn't like using it. But surely he's going to use it in the near future.**

**Please Rate and Review~**

_**End!**_

_**[note! possible editing in the near future]**_


End file.
